simpsonshitandrunfandomcom-20200215-history
The Odyssey of Springfield Mod.
Current Public Released Version - 1.2 The Odyssey of Springfield''' is a modification for The Simpsons Hit and Run, it is a complete revamp of the game and is inspired by ''Donut Team's modification ''''Donut Mod'. The Mod is being developed by Will Johnson '(Munky99) and George James ''(DerpyDosh)'.'' Level 2 missions are currently being created and moderated by '''xUnknown, while level 3 is being developed by Will Johnson. The mod has its own official youtube channel which features: updates, teasers and other content posted on it frequently: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCL8RgTjg9r3T1QiTjUpTS2g'' '' http://donutteam.com/forum/topic/217/ TOS Episode 2 will be bundled with Level 2 and 3 included, and will be available for release in August of 2016. Mod Details The Odyssey of Springfield Mod is a modification for The Simpsons Hit & Run, it incorporates a retro video game feel achieved through the use of HUD dialogue, which is now an abandoned feature. The Modification is a twist on the original plot and is heavily inspired by the 'Donut Team' modification 'Donut Mod'. The Mod idea was began by Will Johnson and soon joined later George James. The mod is about the many conspiracies and theories that are arising around Springfield, from the Buzz Cola industries to the Mafia. The modification takes place at the end of 2003 to late 2004, the mod begins on the day the original Simpsons: Hit and Run game was released. Images Level 1: Homers clown costume: imghttp://i.imgur.com/x0JqFTz.png[/img] Level 2: Adding soon. Level 3: Adding soon. Level 1 Missions: Episode One (Homer) * Mission One - D'oh It For Your Son. * Mission Two - Diddly-Napped. * Mission Three - The Evil Business Boys. * Mission Four - Mob Deep. * Mission Five - Down With The Pigs. * Mission Six - All In The Family. * Mission Seven - Product Placement. Level 2 Missions: Episode Two (Yet to be released - Bart) Most of these missions are incorrect, and have new names. * Mission One - Errand Boy. * Mission Two - Kwik Favours. * Mission Three - Decriminalized. * Mission Four - Wreaking Havoc Act I. * Mission Five - Family Fortunes. * Mission Six - Lisa's Trepidation. * Mission Seven - Wreaking Havoc Act II. Level 3 Missions: Episode Three (Yet to be released - Flanders) Only a teaser for mission 1 has been released, so the final name may not be up to date. * Mission One - Mansion Break-In. * Mission Two - TBA * Mission Three - TBA * Mission Four - TBA * Mission Five - TBA * Mission Six - TBA * Mission Seven - Makes You Laugh, Makes You Think. Level 4 Missions: Episode Four (Yet to be released - Milhouse) * Mission One - TBA * Mission Two - TBA * Mission Three - TBA * Mission Four - TBA * Mission Five - TBA * Mission Six - TBA * Mission Seven - TBA Development & Trivia Not all confirmed to be true. # The mission 'All In The Family' is a reference to the mafia term and the hilariously bad Korn & Fred Durst song. # The Developer can be found in-game somewhere in the Level, and is interact-able with; and has custom dialogue! Look on the blimp in the sky to see what he looks like in-game! # Most of the missions have new names on Level 2, Level 3 and Level 4 (for those of you who don't know, a Donut Team user xUnknown if currently working on this mod until it's finished sometime around Christmas). # It was confirmed that Bart was Level 2's protagonist in the cover photo on the thread and Flanders was Level 3's protagonist in this spoiler: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UE89LmDjG60 # Flanders has a custom car for L3. Category:Modification